Chosen Ones
by mentallyinsane
Summary: XMEBtVS cross over. Set after the Buffy finale.Some of the mutants are activated as Slayers. This story does contain an OC, if you don't like it don't read it. Review, but no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Chosen Ones

Yes, I'm doing another XME crossover. Yes, I should probably be trying to finish my other fic before starting a new one. No, I haven't abandoned X-men Meet the Marauders, but I'm having issues with writer's block. I should have a new chapter of that up soon.

Alright this story will be centered around Wanda, Rogue, and Brandi (O.C.). There _probably_ won't be too many of the people from Buffy in here, unless I decide to pair the guys with some of the girls.

__

Summery: After the seventh (and last) season finale of Buffy some of the mutants in Bayville are activated as Slayers, and with a new Hellmouth open they're in for a fight.

__

Pairings: Main- Jonda or Wanda/Xander, Romy or Rogue/Angel , Brandi/Pietro or Brandi/Spike Side- Lancitty, Kurmanda, Jott (Be warned. I hate them both).

I'm gonna do a profile of Brandi for those of you who don't know her from my other fic:

Name: Brandi Black

Codename: Electra (The surprising thing is that I didn't copy this name from the Marvel character, but I made it up then realized that Brandi had the same codename as the Marvel character.)

Age:17

Hair: Waist length, burgundy color with a purple-ish tint (not natural)

Eyes: Bright Blue-Green

Height: 5' 7

Skin tone: Slightly tanned

Family: Kurt Wagner-brother ,Rogue-sister ,Mystique-mother.

Powers :the power to control or shoot electricity or electrical items. She can also control the wind. She can put up shield by raising her hands that's unbreakable.

Weakness: Water- She can't get it in her eyes or use her powers in water. She can use them while she's wet, but she has to be careful. Controlling her emotions- When she's angry the lights flicker. When she's really, really beyond pissed most electrical items explode or mess up.

Info: Mystique left her on her father's doorstep when she was three. Her father locked her up into the same institute as Wanda when she was 10, and they shared a room. But she broke out and trained with/was basically raised by retired ninjas .Then she joined the X-men( let's just say she joined during the first season) and when Wanda came they became close friends.

****

So now that I've completely bored you we can get to the story.

__

Chapter 1

"Hellooooo! Earth to Rogue." Brandi waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

"Huh." She looked around.

"You've been out of it all day", Wanda sat down next to them. They were all currently eating lunch at McDonalds enjoying the wonders of no school during summer

"Ah've just felt kind of weird today", she shrugged.

"Like something big just happened, and that everything's changed?", Wanda asked having felt the same for about a hour or two.

"Hey, did you, like, hear about what happened?", Kitty ran over too them.

"No, what?", Brandi asked bored knowing that if she didn't Kitty would tell them anyway.

"A town ,like, totally disappeared", Kitty sat down.

"How can a town disappear?", Wanda asked confused.

"I don't ,like, know, but I just saw it on the news. There's totally just a really big hole in the ground now".

"What's that?", Rogue looked down at the table which was shaking slightly.

"Nothing good", Brandi replied as she heard something rumbling.

She threw up her hands, raising her shield, just before the entire building started to shake violently. All of the non-mutants ran for the doorways fighting to stand in one. A light fell overhead, and crashed down on the shield. Then the earthquake stopped as quickly as it had started.

"What the hell?", Rogue looked around at the chaos.

"Avalanche", Wanda growled.

They noticed all of the humans glaring at them angrily.

"It wasn't ,like, our fault." Kitty told them.

****

Brotherhood Boarding House

"Avalanche!", Wanda yelled as she stormed into the house with Kitty, Rogue, and Brandi behind her.

"What?" He walked into the room wondering what he had done this time.

"You just got us banned from McDonalds", Brandi crossed her arms.

"Uggh. Who cares about McDonalds? You almost got us killed." Kitty, being a vegetarian, couldn't care less about McDonalds.

"Hey, that earthquake wasn't me this time." Lance defended himself.

"Bull", Rogue responded.

"Actually it wasn't", Pietro walked into the room, smirking".

"Why should we believe you dear brother?", Wanda glared at him.

"Because the truth is funnier", he handed them a picture of Lance on the floor with a piece of ceiling tile on his head.

"Oh my ,like, gosh", Kitty looked at it.

"He's always knocking everyone down or making something fall on them, but now he knows what it feels like, yo." Toad hopped in laughing.

"Hey, Poopsie", he smiled his big yellow smile at Wanda, who rolled her eyes before following the X-men back out the door.

****

X-Mansion

"What's she doing here", asked Jean, glaring at Wanda.

"Visiting. Now fudge off", Brandi replied shortly before continuing up the stairs to Rogue and Kitty's room. She had somehow ended up sharing with Jean.

Jean followed the up the stairs. "It's rude to talk to people like that you know", she flipped her hair.

"I know. That's why I don't count you as a people", Brandi gave her a huge fake smile.

Jean's smile, also fake, tightened.

"Get out of my room", Rogue glared at her.

"It's not just yours now is it? I should think you would be happy that I would even waste my time talking to you." She turned around, and walked out of the room with her nose held in the air.

The four left standing in the room stared after in surprise.

"P..M…S", Wanda raised her eyebrow,

"Arrrgh. She pisses me off so much", Rogue yelled, before bringing her arm back and hitting the wall.

Now the walls at the institute were thick. When it had been rebuilt, they walls were made extra thick thanks to Cannonball, but when Rogue hit it her arm went straight through the wall.

"Holy Shit", she pulled it back through.

There was now a pretty big hole in the wall, and a shocked Logan staring at them from his seat on the toilet.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the first chapter. The actual chapter part was short because of all of the stuff at the beginning, so sorry about that.

Jonda or Wanda/Xander

Romy or Rogue/Angel

Brandi/Pietro or Brandi/Spike


	2. Holes and Dreams

****

Chosen ones

Thanks for the reviews:

****

Numbah 333 half way 2 hell: Thanks for your review. I was still trying to decide if I was going to make Kitty a Slayer, but your review helped me decide. Yes, Kitty will be with Lance through the entire thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

abril4: Thanks for the review. I am definitely leaning toward Romy it's not final yet, but it's getting there. Wanda & Xander are gonna _probably_

Thanks for the review. I am definitely leaning toward Romy it's not final yet, but it's getting there. Wanda & Xander are gonna

be together, but I'm still leaning towards Brandi/Spike, because I'm doing Brandi/Pietro in my other fic. Rogue will definitely get flirted with don't worry about that, she's one of my fave characters. Hope you like the chapter.

Bold Italics are dreams

**__**

Last chapter

When Rogue hit it her arm went straight through the wall.

"_Holy Shit", she pulled it back through. _

There was now a pretty big hole in the wall, and a shocked Logan staring at them from his seat on the toilet.

Chapter 2

"What the frick?" Brandi closed her eyes. All you could see was Logan's face and most of his chest, but she closed her eyes anyway.

"Like, ew" Kitty had her eyes tight shut too.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Logan stormed in.

"What's going on?" Scott walked in confused. He looked from Logan to Brandi and Kitty, who still had their eyes closed tight, to Wanda, who was staring at the hole, to Rogue, who was examining her ungloved hand in amazement.

"Well", Wanda began, "Jean pissed Rogue off, Rogue got mad, hit wall, wall got hole, Brandi and Kitty got scarred for life, and I got to stay away from this place. You guys are almost as bad as the Brotherhood".

"You can't hit a hole in these walls, unless you have super strength", Logan said.

"Are you using powers you absorbed in the past, again?" Brandi asked having finally opened her eyes.

"I don't think so", Rogue looked alarmed.

"Maybe it has something to do with the strange feeling you've had all day?" Wanda suggested.

"You said you had that feeling, too." Rogue pointed out.

Wanda nodded, confused.

"Why don't you, like, see if you have got, like, super strength, too." Kitty suggested.

Wanda looked thoughtful for a minute before swinging her fist at the wall.

"Hey!" Logan yelled, before Wanda's fist hit the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

She looked down at her fist, too.

"That's freaky even for our standards." Brandi looked at the two holes in the wall.

"Well, this is a great week for the professor to be out of town." Scott walked out of the room, probably to go find Jean.

"How do two mutants get the same additional powers in the same day?" asked Rogue.

Nobody in the room had an answer to that.

"This is very interesting", Rogue and Wanda were hooked up to a machine, and Beast was examining something on the paper the machine printed out.

It had taken a lot to convince Wanda to let Beast run tests on her, and she was not happy about it.

"What's very interesting?" asked Logan.

"It appears that this new power they have acquired does, in fact, _not_ have anything to do with the X-gene or the fact that they are mutants", he shut off the machine, and Wanda and Rogue unhooked themselves.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens. Now, Wanda should head back to the Brotherhood, Toad keeps calling it appears he thinks we are holding her hostage, and Rogue should head to bed. They walked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here, Hank?" Logan asked.

"I don't know", Hank went back to looking at the machine's results.

While Rogue and Wanda were calling Lance to come pick Wanda up, Brandi, for the first time in years, was asleep before midnight.

Brandi's dream was in flashes, going from one scene to another.

****

A blonde girl fighting what looked like vampires, she was stabbed from behind.

A red head sitting on the floor, with an ax in front of her. Something went through the ax and it glowed white. The girl's hair was glowing pure white, too, "Get this to Buffy." She handed the ax to a brunette.

The blonde girl lying with blood pouring out of her wound, she handed the ax to another girl.

The exact same blonde standing over the one bleeding. The one on the floor stood up, and grabbed the ax as it was thrown to her.

A girl fell to the ground, dead.

A man, with an eye patch, fighting a cloaked figure, with no eyes.

A girl stabbed another cloaked thing, as she was slashed from behind by another one.

Another girl fell, dead.

A man with glasses getting everyone on a school bus.

A man in leather, with peroxide blonde hair, wearing an amulet.

All of the vampires turning to dust when light from the amulet touched them.

A group of people staring at a hole in the earth.

The blonde girl from before running across rooftops, and jumping on to the school bus.

The blonde man crumbling to dust as he laughed.

"Slayer", a menacing voice hissed as Brandi saw a close up shot of the ax.

Wanda, Brandi, Rogue, and Kitty, standing in a old building.

Kitty kicking someone in the graveyard.

Rogue holding up a stake.

Wanda punching someone in the jaw.

Brandi swinging a sword.

"Slayer"

A girl falling to the ground, dead, blood pouring out of her neck.

"Slayer!" the voice was worse this time, and the ax was closer.

The blonde girl chopping a man, in a preacher's outfit, in half.

"SLAYER"

Brandi woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked over at Jean, who was still sleeping, then glanced at her clock, 3:08.

"Urgh", she groaned flopping back onto the bed. Brandi closed her eyes, and opened them quickly as flashes of the dream came rushing back to her. She shivered as that voice played over in her head again.

Brandi got out of bed, and walked out of the room, down the hall. She made her way to the kitchen, and saw Kitty drinking out of the milk carton. Brandi rolled her eyes.

"I thought you stopped doing that", Kitty turned around, surprised, almost dropping the milk carton.

"Ummm", Kitty tried to think of something.

"Whatever", Brandi walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a can of coke, and some cookie dough.

Kitty relaxed, glad to not have to think up another excuse.

"Why are you, like, awake?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Why are you?"

Kitty glared in an 'I asked you first kind of way', but Brandi just raised her eyebrow.

Kitty sighed, "Bad dream".

"What kind?"

"Bad kind", Kitty shrugged as Brandi glared at her.

"It was, like, really weird. There was this blonde girl, with this, like, ax. There were weird men in black cloaks, and what looked like, like, vampires", Kitty shivered.

"And me, you, Wanda, and Rogue had, like, weapons, and there was this creepy book store. The worst thing though was the, like, totally creepy voice. It kept saying something." Kitty's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Slayer?" Brandi asked, voice quiet, her face as white as a ghost.

"Yeah", Kitty looked up. "How did you, like, know?" Kitty looked at Brandi, confused.

"I had the same dream", Brandi admitted.

"Like, how?" Kitty asked her eyes wide.

"Something really weird is going on. Wanda and Rogue get super strength; me and you have the same dreams..." Brandi trailed off.

"Something tells me this is so not good." Kitty looked at Brandi worried.

"Way, totally not good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, the second chapter is up. I know that I said this will be centered around Rogue, Wanda, and Brandi, but I'd been thinking about adding Kitty in, when I got a review saying I should, I decided to.

I forgot to mention that this does _not _go along with Angel the series, so Spike comes back in the medallion at W&H, but not as a ghost.

I'm almost finished with the next chapter of XMtM.

I think that's everything, so please review, and no flames, please.


	3. The mall

****

Chosen Ones

Thanks for the reviews:

ldypebsaby: Thanks for reviewing. I love Spike too much to keep him dead. Well deader anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Riderazzo: Thanks for reviewing. I can't believe you've only seen a few episodes. I've got the entire series on DVD( it took me an entire year), so if you have any questions about anything Buffy, in this story or anywhere, just email me. I love talking, or typing, about this stuff.

Numbuh 333 half way 2 hell: Thanks for reviewing. Kitty should make it more interesting. I mean we've got two Goths, Brandi's more punk rock (I don't know if I've mentioned that), and now a valley girl.

X-spider: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

__

Last chapter

"Something really weird is going on. Wanda and Rogue get super strength, me and you have the same dreams..." Brandi trailed off.

"Something tells me this is so not good." Kitty looked at Brandi worried.

"Way, totally not good."

Chapter 3

Brandi flipped a page of the third Harry Potter book, and glanced at the clock. 5:15. She sighed, and went back to reading. This book, being her favorite, didn't take much concentration. It had been four days since she'd had the first dream, but images of it, and the others she had whenever she slept, kept flashing into her head. She hadn't _really_ slept well since they started, and Kitty, Rogue, and Wanda looked like they hadn't either.

She read another chapter, shut the book, and rolled over. _Maybe I can finally get some sleep_, she thought closing her eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brandi groaned, forcing her eyes open, and glared at her clock. 5:30.

'Well that was a nice nap.'

"If you don't get up you'll be late for Logan's Danger Room session." Jean informed her in that 'I'm a saint' voice, before grabbing her clothes and walking out the door.

"Ugh", Brandi rolled her eyes, and attempted to get out of bed. Instead she somehow managed to end up in the floor, tangled in blankets.

"Oh, yeah real graceful, Black."

Brandi shut her eyes tight, and muttered, "What has the world got against me?"

"Earth to Black." That annoying voice sung from right in front of her.

She forced eyes open, and glared at the guy crouched down in front of her.

Pietro Maximoff smirked back at her.

"What the hell are you doing her?" She paused after each word as if speaking to a really stupid person.

"Where's Rogue's room?"

"What"

"I have a message for Rogue from Wanda." This time he was the one talking like she was a really stupid person.

"Why did you come in here to ask where her room is?"

"Because your door was open."

Brandi rolled her eyes again. "Across the hall, three doors down."

"Thanks." He chirped in an overly cheerful voice, he knew would annoy her, and sped out of the room.

Brandi gave up on trying untangling herself from the blankets, and just grabbed her pillow with her one free arm.

Pietro stood outside of the door Brandi had mentioned, about to knock, when Kitty phased through it and him.

Pietro turned around, and watched, as Kitty took two steps before turning back around, confused.

"What are you, like, doing here?"

"I have a message, what are you doing here?" Pietro smirked at her.

"I, like, live here."

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head to the side, and watched as her face went from a little confused to 'what the hell are talking about'.

Kitty opened her mouth, closed it, turned around, and walked off down the hall.

Pietro turned to face the door again as it opened, and he saw Rogue standing there glaring at him.

"What?"

"Hey Roguey. Wanda wanted me to tell you to meet her as soon as your session thingie was over."

"Don't call me Roguey. Where does she want ta meet?"

"At the mall. Starbucks technically."

"Tell her I'll be there at 8:00. Buh-bye" She slammed the door in his face.

Pietro stared at the door. "The women in this house are so polite." He rolled his eyes, and sped away.

"Brandi, do you want to, like, go shopping?" Kitty asked sweetly.

"No." They had just finished Logan's session, and the after showering process.

"Please" Kitty put on her puppy dog pout.

"Why don't you get Amara to go?" Brandi didn't look up.

"Because she's, like, totally busy, and we'd still need someone who can drive and has a car."

"Take Jean."

"She's, like, with Scott somewhere. Pleeeassseee."

Brandi rolled her eyes, and looked up, considering it.

"Hey, Brandi?" Brandi and Kitty looked over at Rogue who had just walked in.

"What?"

"Will you give me a ride to the mall?"

"Urgh!" Brandi stood up and threw the magazine, she had been looking at, down. "Fine." She stormed out of the room to get her pocketbook and keys.

"What's her problem?" asked Rogue, confused.

Kitty shrugged, smiling.

Watcher's Council, England

"Rebuilding this place is gonna take ages." Buffy Summers looked around at the mess that used to be the Watcher's Council headquarters.

"Or longer." Willow Rosenberg suggested.

"Hey, Buffy!" Buffy and Willow turned around to see Dawn Summers walking over to them. "Giles says he needs to see the whole Scoobie gang and that it's really important."

"So you're saying there's _another_ Hellmouth?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Yes. It opened in a small town, Bayville, four days ago." Giles concluded.

"So we're gonna have to send some of the newbies. Right?" Faith asked shrugging.

"No, actually. There are already four there. Four, maybe five, of you will have to go to train them and to inform them of what is happening. I have purchased a book shop for training and research purposes."

"Well there's a surprise. The Watcher bought a bloody bookshop." Spike had arrived the day before, after the medallion brought him back in L.A. Angel and Wesley rejoined the Scoobies, while Gunn and Fred were the new members

"So some of us are going _back_ to a Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you going?" Xander asked.

"Both me and Buffy are needed here, and Dawn is too young to go. It would also be a good idea if Andrew stayed behind as well." He held up his hand before Dawn and Andrew could protest. "There is no need to argue."

"Now. I think it would be best if Angel and Spike were two of those that go."

"What." "Why?" Angel and Spike asked at the same time.

"Because we'll need at least two of you to teach them to fight."

"What about the whole 'no sunlight thing'." Gunn asked.

"That is why they will not be the only ones there." Giles cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"I'll go." Willow raised her hand. "You'll need someone to help with the research."

"And you'll need my humor, and jokes in the face of death." Xander raised his hand too.

"That's four anyone else?" Giles asked.

"I'll go. I can use some action. It's getting way to boring around here for my taste." Faith smirked.

"Alright. Your plane leaves tonight at 7:00. There's supposed to be an early sunset, and you should arrive right before sunrise."**(1)**

"So soon?" Buffy looked at her friends sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Giles nodded. Now that the business part was over, he would be sad to see two people, he had come to care for as if they were his children, leave.

The group looked around at each other nervously. Five of them would be facing a Hellmouth, again.

"So. You think the dreams I've been having have to do with this new strength?" Rogue asked Wanda. Wanda nodded.

"How did you know about my dreams anyway?"

"I didn't. You've been looking tired, and once I connected the dreams to the strength, I realized you've been having them too."

"I've been looking tired? Have you seen Brandi and Kitty?"

Rogue and Wanda looked up at each suddenly. "You don't think..." Wanda trailed off. "Let's go." Rogue stood up, and grabbed her bag.

"How does this look?" Kitty held up a hideous pink shirt. Brandi fought back a shudder. "Lovely. Can we go now?" She felt and looked very out of place. If one person gave her a funny look she was gonna strangle them.

Kitty looked over at Brandi and sighed. She put the shirt back on the rack, and walked over to pay for the rest of her stuff.

"Thank you." Brandi looked up. "Thank you so much."

She turned around to follow Kitty, and smack into someone.

"Ow." Brandi looked up to see some guy, in a hat and trench coat, glaring down at her.

"X-man." He hissed at her.

"Yeah. And?" She glared right back.

He reached out and grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the ground.

"Hey." Kitty had come back looking for Brandi to this. The guy didn't turn around. Kitty grabbed his arm, and pulled. He dropped Brandi as he was slammed into a wall, leaving a dent. Brandi stood up rubbing her neck. Kitty looked at the guy, confused.

"I didn't, like, pull that hard." She said to Brandi as the guy got up again, and charged.

Brandi, who was very pissed by now, kicked out, slamming her foot in his chest, as he leapt at them. The guy slammed through the store window.

Brandi and Kitty's mouths fell open in shock.

On the other side of the window, Rogue and Wanda looked through at them surprised. Wanda turned to Rogue. "Well I guess that answers our question."

(1) I actually have no idea if this is true, but for story purposes it is now.

Sorry I haven't updated. I had finished this chapter, but my computer is evil, and just as I was writing the author's notes, it shut off. So if this chapter sucks, I'm just gonna say the first version was much better and much longer. Anyway I haven't even been on the computer in like a month because it wouldn't let me on the internet.

Please review. Please. This story got over 200 hits, but only 7 reviews.


	4. Scarry Movie Rule 1

_**Chosen Ones**_

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**_ldypebsaby:_ Thanks for reviewing, sorry I took so long to update. That sounds like a good idea, I'll keep it in mind. I hope you like the chapter.**

**_Numbuh 333 half way 3 hell:_ I mix all pairings together a little, but it'll be lancity in the end. Thanks for reviewing, sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like the chapter.**

**_Halo's horns:_ Thanks for reviewing,sorry I took so long to update. Faith is one of my fave characters, I couldn't leave her out.I hope you like the chapter.**

**_RebelRogue127:_Thanks for reviewing,sorry I took so long to update. I think this'll be a Rogue/Angel. I can feel the wheels turning in my head.I hope you like the chapter.**

**_She Who Runs With Scissors:_Thanks for reviewing,sorry I took so long to update. I don't know if it'll be Jonda 'cause I'm still leaning to Xander/Wanda, but maybe.I hope you like the chapter.**

**_Last Chapter_**

_Kitty grabbed his arm, and pulled. He dropped Brandi as he was slammed into a wall, leaving a dent. Brandi stood up rubbing her neck. Kitty looked at the guy, confused._

_"I didn't, like, pull that hard." She said to Brandi as the guy got up again, and charged._

_Brandi, who was very pissed by now, kicked out, slamming her foot in his chest, as he lept at them. The guy slammed through the store window._

_Brandi and Kitty's mouths fell open in shock._

_On the other side of the window, Rogue and Wanda looked through at them surprised. Wanda turned to Rogue. "Well I guess that answers our question."_

_**Chapter 4**_

Spike sat back in his seat. He was looking over his "important document-like" papers. Each of them -except Faith who wasn't actually a now official Watcher-being a Slayer, but was just along for the ride- had been assigned a different slayer. Giles had gathered some info, and he had been assigned to Brandi Black. Angel had Rogue, no last name. Xander had Wanda Maximoff, and Willow had Kitty Pryde.

Spike reached over, and picked up Xander's watch. The sun would rise in two hours; they were supposed to be landing soon. He sighed, and leaned back into his seat. Xander, Willow, and Faith were asleep, and Angel was reading some book. He was bloody bored. He turned his head over, and looked out of the window; this was going to be a long two hours.

**Two days later**

Hank McCoy couldn't remember a time when he didn't have an answer for something, but he was completely confused as to why four very different mutants had gained super strength in such a short period of time. He had run tests on all of the X-men and, very reluctant Brotherhood, but nothing showed up. The professor was home, and had probed their minds, hoping to find some clue to what was going on, but didn't find anything abnormal- well, more so than usual. Everyone was also worried about the stranger that attacked Brandi and Kitty. The professor and Beast couldn't dig up information on him.

Rogue, Wanda, Brandi, and Kitty were all holed up inside Brandi's room, because she had a TV, and Jean was out with Scott. Rogue was spread out in Jeans bed, eating chips, and not worrying about crumbs, actually she was spreading them everywhere. Wanda was sitting on Brandi's bean-bag chair, flipping through channels, and Brandi was sitting on her bed, touching up her nail polish. Kitty stood in front of them, with an uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

"All right, I think that something really, totally weird is going on", she began,", and I have, called this meeting to, like, discuss it."

Brandi, Wanda, and Rogue all stared up at her, bored.

"The floor is open to discussion." Kitty added.

"Of course something weird has been going on. The question is what?" Rogue looked around at everyone.

"I have no, like idea. I opened the floor someone else can, totally take it from here." Kitty sat down at Jean's desk chair.

"Well, I think we should just compare notes on our dreams, since we established there's a connection", said Brandi, blowing her nails.

"We're all dreaming about some kind of creatures, but does anyone have any idea what they are?" Wanda had some idea, but she wasn't willing to admit it.

"They look like..." Rogue trailed off, also unwilling to admit it.

"Demons", Kitty came out, and said it," mostly, like, Vampires."

They all stared at her.

"What? I can't, like, be the only one with that theory."

"Demons aren't real." Brandi raised an eyebrow, even though she had come to the same conclusion, but didn't want to believe it.

"Neither are, like, mutants." Kitty smirked," There are, like, two Goths, and a supernatural obsessed girl in here. Tell me none of you, like, believe, even a little, in demons or something like them." Kitty stared at them.

Wanda sighed, and said" So they're Demons what are we supposed to do about that? We don't know anything about demons. How are we supposed to know what to do if we see one?"

"We research. Demons, Vampires, and this slayer thing" Brandi looked up suddenly," Now. I've got a feeling we're going to be in trouble soon if we don't. I think they'll come after us." Brandi looked around, nervously.

"The library's closed". Rogue looked at a clock.

Brandi went over to her computer, and looked up bookshops in the Bayville area, and hit print, when she received a list with addresses.

Everyone put on their coats, and grabbed their pocketbooks. Brandi grabbed the list and her keys, and walked out the door shutting it behind her. They passed Jean on her way downstairs.

"If anyone asks we're going shopping", Rogue told her in passing.

As they got in the car, they heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. They looked at each other, Jean had found the crumbs.

Brandi started the car, opened the gate, and slammed on the gas, as Jean ran out of the mansion, after them. The car flew through the gate, and into freedom, with the girls dying of laughter the entire way.

Willow handed someone a receipt, and told them to have a nice day. She had planned on making some kind of profit here but that was her first customer, and she'd been open all day they had fixed everything, and would start searching for the girls tomorrow.

She watched Spike descend the stairs, from the apartment above. Currently, all five of them were living in the three bedrooms, one bathroom apartment, but Faith and Xander were searching for apartments, and jobs, after deciding that "bookkeeping wasn't their thing". Spike snuck a look at the sunset out of the tiny window that hadn't been heavily covered.

"Almost down." Spike grinned; he was bored, and ready to kick some demon ass. Angel came up behind him, he, Xander, and Faith had been putting the finishing touches on the training space.

"Can't wait to get some action." Faith smirked, also looking out the window. "Sun'll be down in ten."

Rogue sighed as they walked out of the 15th bookstore in Bayville; they had only obtained a few books on demons and nothing on slayers. She looked up at the sunset that had bathed the street in red and orange. They had parked the car somewhere up the street, since most of the bookstores were around there.

As they walked past an alley something clanged, making them turn toward it. They all looked at each other warily. Something clanged again, and a cup rolled out from behind a dumpster.

Kitty swallowed, and called," Like hello?"

Wanda slapped her on the back of the head.

"Scary movie rule #1, NEVER say 'Hello?'", Rogue hissed.

"I think we should get out of here." Brandi started backing out of the ally, and froze when she hit something. She looked up into the deformed face of something from her nightmares, a vampire.

"Leaving so soon?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I bet you're all cursing me right now, aren't you? Updates will be more frequent now that I have a new computer, but I am making this up as I go. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'll try and update soon. Please review.**


	5. Bite me

_**Chosen Ones**_

**_Sugar Rush Rox and Numbah 333 half way 2 hell: _ Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you both like my story. This is a kinda short chapter, but at least it's something. Hope you like.**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_I think we should get out of here." Brandi started backing out of the ally, and froze when she hit something. She looked up into the deformed face of something from her nightmares, a vampire._

_"Leaving so soon?"_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kitty had frozen, and all the color was drained from her face, Wanda and Rogue were similar. Brandi looked like she was about to faint. The vampire grabbed her by the shoulders, and was leaning in for the kill. Brandi could feel the vamps breath on her neck, and his teeth were centimeters away, when she snapped out of it. Brandi did only thing she could think of, and kicked him. Hard. In the nether regions.

As the vampire fell to the ground in pain, another one jumped at Kitty, who ducked just in time, and was sent flying into the wall, after Rogue hit him. Wanda was thinking about the vampire movie she had seen last month, and pulled off her spiked bracelet, before slamming it into one of their chest's. She hit the heart, but nothing happened except for a cry of pain from the injured vamp.

Brandi looked at Wanda, rolled her eyes, said, "You were watching Blade weren't you?", and pulled out the pencil they had been keeping track with. She slammed it into the one nearest her's chest, managing to miss the heart, completely

"You skipped Bio. didn't you?" Wanda said mockingly.

Rogue grabbed the pencil, hit the heart, and threw it to Kitty, who just phased it through.

The two vampires disappeared in a pile of dust, as Kitty and Rogue, turned to smirk at Wanda and Brandi.

"Bite me" Wanda and Brandi said at the same time, turning in the direction of the car.

"With pleasure." There was another vampire blocking their way out.

Brandi sighed "Didn't we just play this game?"

Wanda grabbed a pencil out of her pocket, and slammed it into the heart. "Now bite me." She smirked as he disappeared into a pile of dust.

"That wasn't too bad. With some training, you could kick ass." A brunette standing next to a dude with peroxide hair, and a dude with black hair said.

"Who're you?" Wanda raised the pencil, threateningly.

"I'm Faith, a Vampire Slayer, too."

"Spike" The peroxide haired one said, as the black haired one replied, "Angel."

"Well that tells us a lot" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you come with us everything will be explained. The nightmares, the super strength, all of it. We were sent here to help and train you, so stop making it so damn hard, and cooperate." Faith glare would have frozen the undead, but these four girls looked unimpressed.

"What do we, like have to lose?" Kitty shrugged.

**Two hours later**

Everything had finally been explained, and the four teenage girls were sitting in silence, digesting this new information. When Willow told them how the last Hellmouth went down, their dreams made since. Now they were supposed to just except that they were chosen to fight the forces of darkness.

There was a new tension in the air as they all realized that there was no way to turn the offer down. The vampires and demons would invade the town either way, and none of them could just stand by and watch. The truth was all of them, even Wanda, would fight, even if they weren't slayers. They needed training, too, badly. Brandi had missed the heart, and Wanda had gone by what she'd seen on TV. Kitty and Rogue actually staked the vampires, but only after getting the idea from the other two.

They were still sitting in silence ten minutes later, when Brandi's cell phone rang, causing everyone to jump. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello"

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

"Yeah, we'll be there soon."

"Bye"

"It's nine already?" Wanda looked at a clock on the wall.

"Yeah." Brandi put the phone away, and addressed Rogue and Kitty. "That was Logan, we're gonna be in some shit if we don't get home soon."

"You do realize that no one is supposed to be informed of who you are?" Angel looked at them.

"Like they won't find out anyway." Brandi rolled her eyes.

"It's better to , like tell them upfront" Kitty agreed.

As Angel opened his mouth, but Rogue cut him off. "If we don't tell them, and they find out, then we will be grounded, whether the world needs saving or not, and then we won't be able to come see you nice people." She said the last part, sarcastically, and directed it toward Angel.

"Bye. We'll be back tomorrow, I guess, but don't expect us early." Wanda smirked.

"Early being, like noon for these people." Kitty added.

They dropped Wanda off, and sped home. Logan glared at them, when they came in, but chose not to say anything.

Brandi rolled her eyes, and flipped the page of the book she was reading, as Jean continued to lecture her about the chips in her bed.

"It gets grease everywhere, how would you like it if I spilled a pile of grease in your bed, and furthermore-" Jean kept going, as Brandi sighed, and flipped another page.

Rogue had just changed into her pajamas, and was brushing her hair, when the phone rang. Kitty answered it, and Rogue could tell who it was, by the smile that came to Kitty's face.

"Like, hi, Lance." She plopped down on her bed.

Rogue grabbed her headphones, but it wasn't enough to drown out Kitty, this was gonna be a loooonnng night.

Over at the Brotherhood house, Wanda was thinking the same thing, as most off the boys danced around, singing Marry Popins' songs. Deciding she wasn't going to ask, she headed back up stairs. After shutting the door, she realized she could still hear the idiots down stairs, and Lance on the phone in the next room. As she lay in bed, trying to sleep, she was wishing that her walls weren't so thin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**This chapter was really short, but I really felt like updating for some reason. Please review.**_


	6. Answers

_**Chosen Ones**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_Brandi rolled her eyes, and flipped the page of the book she was reading, as Jean continued to lecture her about the chips in her bed._

_"It gets grease everywhere, how would you like it if I spilled a pile of grease in your bed, and furthermore-" Jean kept going, as Brandi sighed, and flipped another page._

_Rogue had just changed into her pajamas, and was brushing her hair, when the phone rang. Kitty answered it, and Rogue could tell who it was, by the smile that came to Kitty's face._

_"Like, hi, Lance." She plopped down on her bed._

_Rogue grabbed her headphones, but it wasn't enough to drown out Kitty, this was gonna be a loooonnng night._

_Over at the Brotherhood house, Wanda was thinking the same thing, as most off the boys danced around, singing Marry Popins' songs. Deciding she wasn't going to ask, she headed back up stairs. After shutting the door, she realized she could still hear the idiots down stairs, and Lance on the phone in the next room. As she lay in bed, trying to sleep, she was wishing that her walls weren't so thin._

_**Chapter 6**_

Sweat poured down Rogue's face as she pounded the punching bag. They had been at this for an hour now. Kitty was beating the crap out of her own punching bag, and Wanda was trying out a cross bow on a dummy. Brandi and Spike were fighting in the middle of the room. The Watchers were very surprised that the girls hadn't collapsed by now, and knew what they were doing when it came to fighting.

Spike stood up. Brandi had kicked him across the room, _again_. He had gotten his share of hits in, but he had killed two Slayers in his time, he'd expected this fight to have gone a little faster. He ducked under one of her punches, kicked her feet out from under her, rolled over so he was straddling her, and pinned her.

"You're dead." He smiled, cockily. Brandi glared at him, and tried to get loose, she sighed when she realized that there was no way she was moving.

Spike got up, and held out a hand to help her up. Brandi stood, ignoring the hand, and walked to where her water bottle was, Spike was strongly reminded of Buffy, and shook that thought from his head, he really didn't need those memories right now.

Angel stood up, walked to the middle of the room, and nodded to Rogue. Rogue abandoned the punching bag, walked over to where he was standing, and took fighting stance. Angel leapt at her, but she ducked, and brought her leg up to kick him, as he went by. He rolled his body in the air, narrowly missing her foot, and landed on his feet. Rogue punched out at him, but Angel grabbed her fist. He kicked her in the chest, and she flew into a wall. It carried on like this for twenty more minutes, until Angel managed to pin her.

Wanda fought Spike and Kitty fought Angel, since Willow and Xander didn't have super strength, and Faith had disappeared. Spike and Angel managed to win again.

"I think we should move onto weapons training, since all of you managed to grasp hold of fighting skills. You're fighting still has room for improvement, but it could be a lot worse." Willow said from behind her laptop. The bell to store section of the building rang, and Willow got up to assist customers.

Angel walked over to the weapons cabinet, intending to began, when the all of the girl's beepers went off. They all looked at each other, before rushing to them.

"Shit!" They said simultaneously. The X-men had a Danger Room session in ten minutes, and since Magneto was in charge the Brotherhood had started training, also.

"We gotta go." Brandi said.

"Logan is so gonna kill us!" Kitty pulled on her sweater hurriedly.

"Wait." Willow said, as they all ran out of the door, but it was too late.

"This town is really doomed." Xander sighed.

They had managed to make it to the session on time, barely, but Logan was planning on having a talk with them about where they kept disappearing to. He watched as Kitty almost collapsed from exhaustion, coming out of the Danger Room, with suspicion he noticed that Rogue and Brandi were in similar states of exhaustion.

Jean and Scott smirked at the slayers as they walked by. They obviously thought they were better. Kurt teleported somewhere, after saying something about a dare with Amanda.

"Wait just a minute you three." Logan commanded as they struggled toward the elevator.

"I want answers, and I want 'em now."

"Answers to what?" Rogue asked, bored like.

"Why are you so tired? Where do y'all keep goin', and why do you only manage to _just_ be on time anymore?" He stared at them calculatingly.

"Well..." Rogue trailed off, struggling to find a way to explain it.

"It's kind of a, like, long story." Kitty giggled nervously.

"We're Vampire Slayers." Brandi said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Apparently not that long" Rogue sighed as she took in Logan's shocked face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**It's short yeah, but hey I updated. Please Review.**_


	7. Moonlight Strolls and Explanations

"Vampire Slayers?" Logan repeated for the fifth time. "Actual Vampire Slayers?"

"Uh-huh" Kitty nodded.

"That's impossible. There can only be one."

"Should I be surprised that he knows what a Vampire Slayer is?" Brandi rolled her eyes.

"Willow did some kinda spell to change that. All the potential Slayers are now Slayers." Rogue sighed.

"Who's Willow?"

"My Watcher" Kitty grinned brightly.

"You all have separate Watchers?"

"Yah. Me and Rogue got Vampire's with souls" Brandi told him.

"Angelus is the only Vampire with a soul I've ever heard of." His eyes had narrowed, and he seemed really unhappy about this piece of news.

"Ah got Angel, Brandi got Spike. He just got his soul last year." Rogue informed Logan.

"Spike? As in William the Bloody?"

Brandi shrugged.

"Can we like go now?" Kitty asked.

Logan really didn't like this, but what could he do. He couldn't exactly tell them they weren't allowed to save the world, since that's what he'd been training them to do, but that didn't mean he wanted them to fight demons.

"How do you know about all of this any way?" Rogues question interrupted his train of thought.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to learn things."

"So are we leaving now? We were kinda in the middle of training." Brandi crossed her arms, and stared at him.

"Fine, and I'll even extend you're curfew to ten, but I want you to check in every hour. You tell those Watchers that if anything happens to you I'll kill them." He popped out his claws for dramatic effect. They looked surprised at him extending the curfew. "You probably shouldn't mention this to any of the other students." He added as they walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had gotten back to the bookshop, Willow had announced that they would be going on a field trip, so now they stood in the graveyard loaded down with stakes and Holy Water, yawning.

"This whole being a Slayer thing is seriously cutting into my beauty sleep." Brandi closed her eyes, and leaned up against a tree.

"You're supposed to remain alert." Spike snapped at her.

"I am a-freakin-lert." She snapped back. Spike opened his mouth, but was cut off." For instance, I can tell you that there's someone standing right behind you." She said this without opening her eyes. Spike's eyes widened as he realized she was right, and he turned around swinging. Logan caught his fist before it hit his face, and flipped him. Spike jumped up again, but Brandi grabbed his arm, and said "Don't bother."

"What do you want?" Wanda asked him.

"Thought I'd let you know they found someone dead, wound to the neck." Logan said.

"Where?" Angel asked.

"In the woods at the park." Logan looked at Angel, distrustingly.

"Let's go". He said glancing at the guy they were waiting to rise.

"I'll take care of this guy" Logan looked down at the grave.

"Are you sure you're cappa-"

"He's more than capable." Rogue interrupted.

Angel still looked doubtful, but led the way to the park. Police were everywhere; apparently a young couple had found him, when they were taking a walk through the woods.

Kitty was farthest in back, as she didn't particularly want to see a dead body, so she was the only one who heard the rustle of leaves. She turned around, and saw someone, when she saw him he broke into a run.

"Hey." The group looked at her. "Some guy in black was just over there, and when I saw him, he, like totally started running."

"Split up." Angel directed, ignoring Xander's whisper about 'when he became the boss'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Wanda and Xander**_

"So... any deep dark secrets you'd like to confide or anything?" Xander broke the silence.

"Not particularly." She replied.

"Well, say something! What's your favorite ice-cream?" He asked.

"Vanilla."

"Really? I had you pegged as a Rocky Road." Xander mused thoughtfully.

"Never tried it." She told him.

"We'll just have to fix thought won't we?" He grabbed her arm, and dragged her in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"Aren't we supposed to look for demons?"

"Well, I've discovered they always pop up in the most unusual places."

"Like where?" Wanda asked, skeptically.

"Like the zoo, museums, clubs, graduation, prom..." Xander trailed off.

"I think I get the idea."

"So... are we a go on the ice cream?"

Wanda sighed, and allowed him to pull her in the direction of the ice cream shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Willow and Kitty**_

"So, what's it like, like being a Wicca?" Kitty asked, completely interesting.

Willow pondered the question. "Kind of cool, and really useful in my line of work. It can be majorly scary though."

"I guess it like would." Kitty thought about it.

"So what's up in your life?" Willow felt like girl talk.

"Nothing much." Kitty shrugged.

"No special guy or girl or whatever your preference is?" Willow dug.

Kitty blushed, " Well... There is Lance."

"What's he like?"

"Like, totally sweet, but nobody gets it about him. I think he feels, he's gotta like, always be the tough guy, but he really doesn't, you know? I think he thinks he has to change to be with me, but I like, totally don't want that. There's nothing wrong with the way he is." Kitty sighed.

"A lot of guys are like that. One of the reason I switched teams, you get much fewer girls that way." Willow and Kitty laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Angel and Rogue**_

Rogue had been making quiet observations all night, and finally came to something.

"You brood a lot." She informed, not giving a damn that she had stated the obvious.

"I do not." He argued.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I do. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, but you're undead. You're supposed to be loving life or at least living it, or is it unliving it?" Rogue trailed off in thought.

"Probably neither."

"You're avoiding answering my question."

"I answered your question."

"The other one." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Technically it wasn't a question."

She glared at him, and he became serious, taking a deep breath before answering.

"It's hard to enjoy life when you've done the things I've done." He told her.

"Oh boo-hoo. Get the Hell over it." Angel looked at her shocked. "What? The past is the past. You were a whole different person then. You didn't have a frikin soul; it was in your nature. You don't see people throwing dogs in jail when they kill another dog."

"It's different." Angel said shortly.

"How? If you were to blame when you were unsouled, and it was what you had to do, did on instinct, then shouldn't we be blamed for killing the vampires?"

"They have no souls; they're evil beings who take the lives of others."

"But why do we have to kill them." Rogue asked him.

"It's our duty. It's what we're supposed to do."

"Exactly. I'm not saying what they do is right, they deserve to be killed, but they do what they're _supposed_ to do. What they have to do to live, and we do what we have to do. What you did was not your fault, so take my earlier advice, and get the Hell over it." Angel stood staring at her in silent wonder.

"Think about what I've said." Rogue continued walking.

Angel stared after, before following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spike and Brandi**_

"Why are you such a bitch?" Spike questioned out of no where.

"It's what I do why are you such an asshole?"

"It's what I do" He mimicked her.

Brandi rolled her eyes at him. "You have got to be the weirdest Vampire I've ever met."

"Number one you've only met two bloody Vampires, and number two there's no way in Hell Angel's less weird than me." He declared.

Brandi shrugged. "I call 'em as I see 'em."

"Oh, come on, Luv."

"I'm not you're freakin 'Luv'."

Spike smirked at her, now he knew how to annoy her. "Sure you are, Luv."

"No, I'm damn sure not!" She gave him a death glare.

"Luv, you're in denial, Luv" Brandi's eyes narrowed even farther as she realized what he was doing.

"Pretty sure I'm not, Honeybunch." She smirked back at him.

"Yes, you are, Swetiepie."

"No, I'm not, Sugerlips."

"Hot Stuff"

Spikypoo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couples continued walking, all unaware that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hello peoples. My muse came back to me, so expect more updates, as long as you review.**_


End file.
